warspear_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Here is a complete listing of playable classes and their information. Note that all skill stats are for level 1. Paladin Faction: Chosen Description: Only one whose heart shines with the light of true faith in Harad can become a paladin. These valiant fighters are trained for battle, and moreover, have knowledge of healing. Also, their presence in the battlefield may help allies who are healers, due to their ability to multiply healing powers. Paladins use their various skills to inflict severe losses among enemies ranks. Attributes: ' *Strong defence. *Melee attack. *Mixed damage. *Combining spells. *One-handed weapon and shield combo '''Usable Weapons: ' *One-handed maces *Two-handed maces *One-handed axes *Two handed axes *One-handed swords *Two-handed swords *Spears '''Usable armor: *Light armour *Heavy armor *Shields Skills: Mage Faction: '''Chosen . '''Description: Chosen Mages spend a lot of time in search of elemental entities and magic arches. Mages act quickly and resolutely on the battlefield, they reduce enemies to ashes and bring huge stones down upon their heads. Sometimes it seems that mages are unbeatable, as they are able to surround themselves with magic shields, and in moments of extreme danger, throw back assailents and disappear by teleporting. Attributes: ' *Dealing damage. *Ranged attacks. *Magic damage. *Area spells. '''Usable Weapons: ' *Staves '''Usable armor: *Cloth armor Skills: Priest Faction: Chosen . Description: ' Priests have chosen the path of mercy. They take their magic power from the hands of Harad himself. As skilful healers, they can quickly restore the life powers of allies who have suffered even the most deadly wounds. Sunlight helps the Priests dissipate the Darkness, and by weakening the enemies, they bring their defeat closer. In moments of extreme danger, the Priest can bring Harad's tears down upon the heads of enemies who dare challenge the good. '''Attributes: ' *Group support. *Ranged attacks. *Magic damage. *Weaken enemies. '''Usable Weapons: *Staves Usable armor: ''' *Cloth armor '''Skills: Seeker Faction: Chosen Description: Seekers are young and bold outlaws with plenty of opportunities opened to them after the war has begun. Who would like to tend sheep or turn up the soil when you can find fame and gold in faraway lands? Each Seeker is ready to go to the other end of the world and face any danger. Grey-haired paladins shake their heads when looking at new generation, but even they admit that Seekers have no peers among adventurers. And every veteran will envy their skills with weapons! Attributes: ' *Dealing damage *Melee attacks *Physical damage *Stealth '''Usable Weapons: ' *Two-handed maces *Two handed axes *Two-handed swords *Spears *Daggers '''Usable armor: *Light armour Skills: Bladedancer Faction: '''Firstborn . '''Description: Blade Dancers are masters of swordcraft. They use swords made of light elven steel. Two blades in an elf's hands become obedient, deadly weapons both in attack and defense. Elven swordsmen are able to stop enemies because they can temporarily deprive aggressors of their magic skills and reduce the damage they deal. Attributes: ''' *Strong defense. *Melee attack. *Physical damage. *Weaken enemies. *Dual weild weapons ( off-hand -%40 damage ) '''Usable Weapons: *One-handed swords *Daggers *One-handed axes ' ' Usable armor: *Heavy armor *Light armor Skills: Ranger Faction: Firstborn . Description: Fast as wind, Rangers have perfectly mastered using the bow and arbalests. Elven archers have great dexterity and can evade enemies attacks while sending arrows back. Rangers can also use traps and enchanted arrows to keep enemies at a distance. Attributes: ''' *Dealing damage. *Ranged attacks. *Physical damage. *Controlling enemies. '''Usable Weapons: *Bows *Crossbows ' ' Usable armor: *Light armor Skills: Druid Faction: Firstborn . Description: The Sorcerers of the firstborn have learned the very essence of natural magic. They use their knowledge for curing the wounded and give support to allies in the battlefield. In case of danger, these druids can retard the enemies movements with plant roots or swarms of aggressive insects, and they can bring lightning down upon their heads. Attributes: ''' *Group support. *Ranged attacks. *Magic damage. *Slowing down enemies. '''Usable Weapons: *Staves Usable armor: ''' *Cloth armor '''Skills: Warden Faction: Firstborn Description: Wardens spend days meditating and performin military exercises. Zealously serving Nuadu, they chose the path of defenders of all living things. They take the hit without any hesitation and they can fight against multiple opponents, skillfully repelling all attack. Elven warriors are equally confident wearing both light and heavy armor, and are skillful masters of melee weapon, whether they are spears, swords or axes. Attributes: ' *Strong defence *Melee attack *Physical damage *Initiating an attack '''Usable Weapons: ' *One-handed maces *Two-handed maces *One-handed axes *Two handed axes *One-handed swords *Two-handed swords *Spears '''Usable armor: *Light armour *Heavy armor *Shields Skills: Barbarian Faction: Mountain clans. Description: Barbarians are truly masters of close combat, and they fully rely on physical power. Most of their battle skills are based on the use of such arms as swords and axes, which are familiar to Barbarians. Barbarians can break through enemies ranks with one blistering lunge and temporary weaken their attack. Attributes: ''' *Strong defense. *Melee attack. *Physical damage. *Initiating attack. *One-handed weapon and shield combo. '''Usable Weapons: *One-handed axes *Two-handed axes *One-handed swords *Two-handed swords *''' One-handed maces *Two handed maces *Spears '''Usable armor: *Light armor *Heavy armor *Shields Skills: Rogue Faction: Mountain clans. Description: Rogues are fast, tricky fighters. They prefer light weapons and leather armor that does not restrict their movements. They won't hesitate to use dirty tricks to reach their goals, and they may even become fully invisible. Rogues are able to deal a huge amount of damage to all enemies in short time. Attributes: ''' *Dealing damage. *Melee attack. *Physical damage. *Stealthiness. *Dual wield weapons ( off-hand -%40 damage ) '''Usable Weapons: *One-handed swords *Daggers' ' *One-handed axes Usable armor: *Light armor Skills: Shaman Faction: Mountain clans. Description: Shamans are the glorified sorcerers of the mountain clans. They use their staffs to cast devastatingly powerful spells. The secret knowledge of the shamans is used to help allies, as well as obtain great power. Mountain sorcerers can strike enemies with lightning or even cause an earthquake. Attributes: ''' *Group support. *Range attack. *Magic damage. *Controlling enemies. '''Usable Weapons: *Staves Usable armor: ''' *Cloth armor '''Skills: Deathknight Faction: Forsaken. Description: Only hate has the power to inspire a person to choose the knight's path. He is taught precisely how to take his enemies lives. The dark charm of Garaan's curse protects the knight from death during battles by absorbing the damage enemies inflict while also turning opponents wrath against themselves. These ferocious legion warriors can deprive an enemy of his mind with their deadly embrace. Attributes: ''' *Strong defense. *Melee attack. *Mixed damage. *Initiating attack. *One-handed weapon and shield combo. '''Usable Weapons: *One-handed axes *Two-handed axes' ' *One-handed swords *Two-handed swords *One-handed maces *Two handed maces *Spears Usable armor: *Light armor *Heavy armor *Shields Skills: Warlock Faction: Forsaken. Description: Warlocks are legion sorcerers whose names inspire fear even in the hearts of veterans. When the warlocks achieved incredible heights in using the forbidden dark magic given by Garaan, they put their knowledge in the service of the forsaken army. Black sorcerers spread terror and panic in the enemy lines by confusing them and sapping their strength. Attributes: ''' *Dealing damage. *Ranged attacks. *Magic damage. *Controlling enemies. '''Usable Weapons: *Staves Usable armor: ''' *Cloth armor '''Skills: Necromancer Faction: Forsaken. Description: For many centuries, the necromancers turned their black skills into weapons of revenge on all living things. The Necromancers poisen the enemy's blood with ptomaine, thus weakening their will to live. The Necromancers protect their allies with firm shields made of bone. Also, they are able to restore the power of their satellites with help of ancient seals. Often, the necromancers give up some of their dead blood to fulfill spells without spending magic energy. Attributes: ''' *Group support. *Ranged attacks. *Magic damage. *Combining spells '''Usable Weapons: *Staves Usable armor: ''' *Cloth armor '''Skills: Category:Classes Category:Paladin Category:Mage Category:Priest Category:Bladedancer Category:Ranger Category:Druid Category:Barbarian Category:Rogue Category:Shaman Category:Deathknight Category:Warlock Category:Necromancer Category:Basic guides